The Sun Always Sets, Even in Paradise
by Sparrow-senpai
Summary: Levy and Lucy have been living a satisfying life. Their nakamas are basically their happy family that they were never able to have. However, what if the "everyone thinks they're weak so they kick them out" cliché was thrown into this story... We all know this, this story isn't going to be like the rest.
1. What Do You Mean I'm Kicked Out?

**Hello guys, Sparrow-senpai here. You probably recognize my name if you read have read Just like Every Other Day, Right? Which is a Hetalia fanfiction.**

 **The Sun Always Sets, Even in Paradise**

Chapter 1: What Do You Mean I'm Kicked Out?!

* * *

 _Levy's POV_

I sat down on the bench waiting for the next train to come. As I wait, I try to comprehend the what just happened 30 minutes ago. Why was I kicked out of Fairytail. "I'm not weak. Am I?" I asked myself. "No. I'm the one who figures out all the complicated and tricky problems. Sure, Freed can do that too but he's usually not here." Though, my answer didn't convince me all I could do for now was look at my bruised arms.

"You too Levy?" A familiar voice asked from behind.

"Lu-chan!" I hugged my best and most loyal friend. When we separated, I can see she was roughed up just as much as I was. "They hurt you too!" Lucy is such a nice person and it's not like we've committed any sort of crime. That is… unless being weak is a crime…

"They kicked me out too… for being… weak." Lucy said looking like she was about to cry. I gave Lucy another hug. I knew it wasn't going to solve anything but we can't think properly if we're in emotional distress.

"Hang in there Lu-chan. We can prove that their wrong."

"B-but how are we supposed to get stronger. I can't think of anyone who would be willing to help…"

"How about we travel for a bit and try to calm down. Then, we can try to solve the problem later." I said quickly, seeing that another train is starting to pull into the station. I took a hold of Lucy's hand and lead her to the train.

"Wait! Where are we going to go?"

"Anywhere we want Lu-chan. Anywhere we want.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry this was so short. I assure you the chapters after this will be longer. Also, since this chapter is so short, I'll be able to post the next one in a hour or two. I just wanted to have something to start off on but I assure you. It will get better later.**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	2. Don't You Wish You Can Become Powerful?

**I think… I'm just going to skip all that I was planning on saying and just give you the story now… XD**

 **The Sun Always Sets, Even in Paradise**

Chapter 2: Don't You Wish You Can Become Powerful?

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

Levy and I have been traveling by train for the past 2 hours and have been walking through a small village for the past 30 minutes. The worst part is my feet are killing me! "I really wish I wore appropriate shoes for this." I groaned. "Every time I take a step, it's like my big toe is being stabbed by a needle!" Instead of feeling sympathetic for me, Levy just laughs.

"Well, Lu-chan at least were going to get some relaxation time soon." She said pointing at the wide field of grass at the end of the village. Then she gave a playful smile. "Whoever reaches the field is considered the winner." She says before taking off straight for the stretch of grass.

"Levy-chan! This is so chidish." I said. I'm pretty sure the bluenette heard me but just kept running anyway. This is starting to irritate me and the next thing I know, I'm chasing her, trying to get to the field first. We were halfway there and Levy and I are tied at the moment.

"I thought you said this was childish."

"Just because I said it was childish doesn't mean I forfeit."

We were so close and Levy did something I didn't even think about doing. She jumped for the imaginary finish line! "I win!" She cheered.

"No way! You jumped for the finish line."

"So. We never came up with a rule saying that."

I just sighed because knowing Levy, she's probably going to win this argument. As Levy got up, I can see all the grass that got stuck in her wild hair and I laughed. "You know you look completely ridiculous with all that grass in your hair." I said still gasping for air. Levy laughed with me.

"It's nice to know that you're starting to relax."

That was true. It felt good to just think about myself and not what everybody else in Fairytail thinks. It's almost like you're feeling… truly free. Like, I'm slowing starting a new life. A carefree life. "Yeah." I breathed out.

We took the time to settle down in the short soft grass. Levy pulled out a book and I pulled out some paper and a pen. This sense of freedom is starting to inspire me to write a new story.

"What are you planning to write about Lu-chan." Levy asks, looking away from her book.

"I'm feeling inspired to write a book about a farm dog, who has done nothing but work really hard, finally deciding to escape and live life like a wolf would."

"That sounds like a wonderful story." A voice that wasn't Levy's said from beside me. I quickly turned my head to see who exactly the person was only to find out it wasn't a person at all. It was a cat. A talking cat to be more precise. And no, it was diffidently not an exceed. Then again, it wasn't a regular cat. It was a regular sized cat with a white coat. It's eyes, mittens, and the tip of its tail were black. Also, there was a black circle on its right eye and a strange symbol on its head.

"Who are you?" Levy asks getting closer to the strange cat.

"I am Baransu. Baransu Neko. I am a magical cat. My gender is male and I am about 23 years old in human age." He answered. "Now it's my turn to ask. Who might you two be?"

I went first. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I originally came from the guild Fairytail until… Yeah and I'm a celestial mage."

"I'm Levy McGarden. I also came from Fairytail and I'm a solid script mage. Lu-chan and I are both about 17 years old."

"Pleasure to meet you both. But I have one more question. What are you two ladies doing here in the field all alone."

"….." There was a dead silence. I don't think Levy or I wanted to answer that question but we're just going to get worst if we let this fact hold us back like this. I sucked up the pain and the whole story poured out. "Levy and I were kicked out of Fairytail because we were too weak. So, we decided to leave Magnolia to find someone who can help us get stronger."

The cat, after hearing our explanation, then smiled. "You know I can help you with your little problem."

"Really." I breathed. But then I my expression changed to a serious one. "How are you supposed to help us get stronger?"

"Easy. Just wish you want to get stronger and I'll do it instantly. Poof!" And you're all set to go back home.

I thought about it for a moment. This was seriously too good to be true. "Come on Lucy. Just wish it. What's the worse that could happen?" Evil Lucy popped up on my left shoulder. Then, Angelic Lucy appeared on my right. "No! What if there's more to this." She protests. "Oh please. If there is something more to it, Lucy would have enough power and strength to fix it. Then you can return to Fairytail loud and proud." As soon as Evil Lucy said that, I knew who I was going to go with.

"Levy. Do you want to wish to get stronger." I ask her trying to get her input on this situation.

Apparently Evil Levy must have gotten to her too. "Sure. That's why we came out here. To get stronger. To show them that we're not just those two girls who need help all the time." She said starting to clench her fist.

"Ok. If we both really want to do this show us how Baransu."

"Simple Lucy." He said waving his tail. "You just need to wish that you can become stronger and more powerful."

"Ready Levy?" I ask just in case she changed her mind.

"Ready when you are Lu-chan."

We both took a deep breath. "I wish to become stronger and more powerful." We said simultaneously. The next thing that happened was truly bizarre. I swear Baransu's symbol on his head glowed but before I can ask, I can feel electricity pulse throughout my body, paralyzing me. I wasn't able move or speak. But I could see that Levy was experiencing the same thing and with that, my whole world went black.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **See I told you guys I was going to update again in a few hours. Also, I promised that this chapter and the rest of the chapters were going to be longer than the beginning. Back to the story, things are starting to get really interesting… That's all I have to say about this chapter XD**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	3. Gaining Powers and a Pupil?

**The Sun Always Sets, Even in Paradise**

Chapter 3: Gaining Powers and a Pupil?

* * *

 _Levy's POV_

"Hello? Levy? Lucy? Are you two ok?" A muffled voice came from beside me.

"I feel… I feel like I was just struck by a thousand lightning bolts and my head hurts like crazy." I managed to say as my vision slowly started to focus. I was still in the field and by the looks of it, only a little time has passed. "No way." I stared unbelievingly at the sky. "It looks like only a few minutes passed. Also, I don't feel any different than before Baransu. Are you sure it actually worked?" I was kind of lying when I said I didn't feel anything because when I started to come to, I can feel a sharp pain within me, like someone was jabbed my soul with a sharp needle.

"Of course." He assured me. "The new powers have already combined with your old ones."

"Really? What powers did I get then?" Lucy asked, slowly sitting up.

"In general Lucy-san, you have received the power of the stars since you're a celestial wizard. You still have all your keys too." The cat explained. "And Levy-san, I gave you new script powers. You still have solid script but I also added elemental script, soul script, power script, and more." Then he pulled out a pair of glasses from somewhere. "This is for you Levy-san." I picked it up. It had a blue rim only on the sides the glass part was one big glass. It was a pair of glasses I have never seen before and I certainly didn't believe these kinds of glasses exist. "They are used to find any known information and the best part is the glass part of the glasses acts like a screen so you can read the information on the glasses. That's why it's not separated into two parts like regular glasses. All you have to do is ask a question of your choice and it will pull resources for you that you could use. I believe you can read books on there as well."

"That. Is. So. Cool!" I think I'm going to die of happiness. Now I can read wherever I want whenever I want! That's basically a dream come true.

"If you don't mind Levy and Lucy-san, I will stay here today to direct and inform you of your powers. However, by the end of the day, I must leave. I believe in trial and error is the way to become the best you can be."

"Ok. I'm pretty sure Levy-chan and I can handle ourselves when you're gone." Lucy said, getting up and pulling out her keys. "I'm just going to summon my spirits to make sure that all of them are ok."

"Ok." I said, and Lucy went on to do her own thing. Since Lucy was up, I decided it's might as well I get up too. As I stood up, I can feel something in my pocket. I reached into it and pulled out a bunch of pens. There were so many but I decided to focus on two. One of the pens were black and read, "Soul Pen" in red. The other pen was multicolored and read, "Elemental Pen" in white.

"That's so you can use practice the many scripts. Then, when you master it, you don't have to use the pen anymore." I heard Baransu's voice and I can feel him resting on the top of my head.

"Oh. So, what does the elemental pen do?"

"You can use the elemental pen to cast elemental script which allows you to change the terrain into anything you want. Tundra, lava, mountain, swamp, grass, snow, etc. For soul script however, you must use the soul pen or else it won't work. The way soul script works is when something or someone dies, you can immediately use the soul pen to entrap the soul or souls into the pen. The only cache is if you decide to use a soul for any reason, you can only use it once and once only. Once the soul completes the task, it is set free.

"Oh. I see."

 _Lucy's POV_

After I summoned all of my spirits at once since I had to talk to them all together, I realized I didn't feel exhausted like I usually do. "I guess the wish did work." I thought happily to myself. However, as I summoned my spirits one by one, I can feel a sharp pain within me, within my soul. But seeing how strong the wish made me, I decided to ignore the pain.

"Lucy!" Of course the first person to hug me was Loke. After that hug that lasted a lot longer than it should he looked around and finally noticed the rest of the spirits standing there. "Lucy. Did you actually manage to summon all of us at once?" He asked. He seemed to be a little disturbed by this.

"Uh, yeah. I'm starting to get stronger." I said trying to convince him to not be so worried. "Anyway, I just wanted to check that all of you guys are ok that's all."

"Of course we're ok. Why wouldn't we be?" He asked starting to get more suspicious

"Oh I just wanted to make sure you guys are fine since I was forcibly kicked out of Fairytail is all."

"Wait wha-" I quickly closed all their gates so I wouldn't be attacked with a bunch of questions. I breathed a sigh of relief. That is until I can feel something on my foot…

 _Levy's POV_

BOOM! My conversation with Baransu was cut off by some large explosion. After the dirt and dust cleared I can see Lucy beside a huge hole that was never there before.

"I'm sorry! I saw a snake and I started to freak out. Then my hands started to glow so I pointed it at the snake and then there was the huge explosion." She explained quickly.

I looked in awe as Baransu laughed. "No worries Lucy-san. You used one of your new powers which is called Shooting Star. It allows you to shoot a powerful beam from your hands to your intended target."

"Wow. You have some pretty cool powers Lu-chan!" I said as running up to Lucy and giving her a tackle-hug. For the rest of the afternoon, we slowly but surely discovered the new powers we have gained.

 **-=~Night Time in the Village~=-**

"Hey Lu-chan, don't you think it's a bit odd how Baransu warned us not to go outside at night in the village right before he left?" I asked my best friend.

"Yeah. It's also a bit odd how NOBODY in the village is outside on this beautiful night. It's such a shame." Lucy agreed. It was quite boring just sitting here, doing nothing. Then we heard a scream. A child's scream. I dashed for the window and looked out. It was probably about midnight so all I could see is a small figure running with a bigger figure following it. Lucy, by her heroic reflex, jumped out of the window and followed the two figures. As for me, I jumped out of the window as well, and chased after Lucy, not wanting to be left behind. By the time we got close enough to them, the bigger figure had already cornered the smaller one. By the look of it, the child had its hands over its head and was trying to stay as silent as possible.

"Hold it right there! What gives you the right to hurt a little kid!" Lucy ranted. And before we knew it the figure lunged at us, a dagger in his hand. We both dodged his attack. I grabbed my elemental pen and drew an imaginary star. "Elemental script! Lava!" I knew this terrain could be dangerous if we make the wrong move, especially the child but Lucy and I can't fight blind. The pebble ground quickly turned into a hard orange rock, breaking apart into large chunks with lava flowing through the large gaps. I looked around. The lava provided a lot of light. I could see the child ad Lucy but, the attacker stayed the same.

"Shooting star!" I could hear Lucy yell as she casted the spell, aiming straight for the figure. The beam shot out of her hands and it hit the figure straight in the chest. It did some damage and knocked him back a few feet but apparently that wasn't enough.

It was my turn to attack. I grabbed a pen with my left hand that when you look at it it's kind of acts like a mirror. "Duplication script. Dagger!" And as lift my right hand, the same exact dagger that materialized into it.

I think Lucy realized what I was trying to do because she too casted a spell. "Scattered suns." Soon, many beams of light fell from the sky and landed near the attacker. He used all of his attention to dodge all of them but was close to the edge of a rock. Using this time to strike a grabbed the dagger with both hands and stabbed him in the chest. There wasn't any blood. One because I didn't aim for any vital parts and two because that was probably not a human. However, I did use enough force to know him back into the lava. A black, thick, smoke-like substance was rising exactly where he had fallen. I quickly took out my soul pen and drew a circle in front of the substance. "Soul pen. Retrieve." I murmured because I have never done this before. I never… never dealt the fatal blow. As the substance was sucked into the pen, I can feel myself tremble at the feeling. When all the substance was gone, I turned around to see Lucy and beside her was the child. She had long auburn hair, chocolate eyes, and fair skin. She was about 8 or 9 years old and had a small ahoge that was split into two parts. One was curled to the left and the other, to the right but they were both connected as one ahoge.

"I just want to thank you guys for saving me." She said shyly.

"Uh. It's ok. But why are you out here alone? Where are your parents?"

As soon as I said parents the girl looked like she was going to cry. "They're both dead. Because of an accident. My brother left a while before the tragedy but I haven't seen him since."

"Oh." Was my only answer. I knew what it felt like to be have a great life and then everything is suddenly stacked against you. "Well, if you'd like, we can take care of you. Teach you how to use magic and everything." I said bending down to see her.

She looked up at me in disbelief. "Really? Both of you don't mind?"

"Why not?" It was Lucy's turn to speak. "We know what it felt like so why wouldn't we take you along?"

Her face went from tearful to cheerful in a matter of seconds. "Does that mean I get a name."

I gasped at this. "I've always wanted to name a little kid." Yeah. You can consider my weakness to be children. "How about Chujitsuna? Then I could call you Ji for short. And-and your last name can be… Gakusei!" Lucy sweat dropped at my sudden change of attitude while Ji cheered.

"Well. It's decided Chujitsuna. You can come with us on our little quest."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, this took a lot longer to type than expected. The next chapter will be the guild (mostly Natsu and Gajeel) feeling guilty about lashing out on Levy and Lucy. And Loke coming to tell them some pretty… interesting news… Cliché right? Not for long~ *cue evil laughter***


	4. Great! First Guilt, Now… Bad News?

**Hey guys! I really appreciate the reviews I've been getting so this inspired me to make the next chapter. XD**

 **The Sun Always Sets, Even in Paradise**

Chapter 4: Great! First Guilt, Now… Bad News?

* * *

 _Natsu's POV_

The guild has been a lot more… quiet since we kicked Levy and Lucy out. I just don't get what's wrong. I mean how can the loss of two people turn us into… well into this! Erza refuses to eat cake, stripper stopped stripping, Wendy looks heartbroken. Heck! Even Juvia said that she misses her "love rival." And today was like every other gray and gloomy day. That is, until Loke bursts into the guild. The fact that Loke is here without Lucy is already telling us that something's wrong.

"Guys I have some bad ne-" He stopped midsentence and looked around the guild. "Hey what happened to Fairytail?"

"I don't think you've heard then. We-we kicked Levy and Lucy out." Mira said looking down.

"Uh... I know that. I'm one of her spirits. Actually I know where they are right now." He said seemingly getting distracted.

"Wait you know where they are?" I asked surprised.

Loke gives me this "seriously" look but continues. "Of course, why would Lucy just abandon her keys like that?"

"Well can you take us to her and Levy. We all need to um… apologize." I whispered the last word.

"Who said we ALL need to apologize." A certain dragon slayer said stubbornly. "I don't need to apologize because they feel bad about themselves."

"So you were lying when you told Juvia that you felt bad for being so harsh on Levy-chan?" Juvia asks obliviously. "Because the guilty look on your face tells Juvia otherwise."

There was no turning back for the iron dragon slayer since the "secret" is out. He let out a stubborn sigh, knowing that he wasn't going to win this one. "Fine I'll go too." He finally agreed.

"Ok lets g-" Loke stopped in mid sentence again!

"Something wrong Loke?" I ask.

"Yeah there was some bad news I had to tell you."

"Please don't tell us that Levy-san and Lucy-san died." Wendy came up teary-eyed.

"Oh no! No! Don't assume the worst Wendy that's never good." Loke tried to assure the bluenette. "However, if we don't solve the problem, things can turn… tragic for Levy and Lucy."

"What do you mean tragic?" All of us dragon slayers, including Erza, Gray, and Juvia asked simultaneously.

"You see, even though Lucy didn't summon me, I secretly came out onto the human world to watch her. They have grown extremely powerful. All because of a wish they made."

"Impossible! You can't become powerful by wishing so." Erza said unbelievingly.

"Wrong Erza. You can become powerful by wishing so. You see they met this special cat. Not an exceed but a regular cat. The only thing suspicious about it is that it can talk and has a strange symbol on its head. When the two wished to become more powerful, the cat somehow granted it because now Lucy has the power of the universe/the stars and Levy has gained many new script magic. It's name is Baransu Neko and if you translate it, I believe it means Balance Cat in English." I explained.

"So you're saying when they made the wish there's some kinda cache to it?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes. I've been looking up this Baransu Neko and the books all tell me the same thing. He looks for weaker mages, and not only makes them stronger but he changes their soul black. And there's only one "species" of humans that have black souls."

Wendy gasped starting to catch on. "Witches?"

"Exactly Wendy. If we don't treat them in time and turn them back into their original state they will turn into witches. And I assume you know what we will have to do if they do turn into witches?"

They all nodded. "So that's why he's called Balance Cat."

It was Loke's turn to nod. "Yes because he keeps the balance between good and evil. Apparently, for him there must be a balance for everything."

"If we kill the cat then that means the curse is broken?" Erza asks.

I adjusted my glasses. "I wish it could be as easy as that but it's a lot more complicated. We must use an advanced cleansing spell."

"Well the only person who would know how to cast advanced spell would be Freed." Mira said looking at the green haired man.

"Of course. Anything to bring our nakamas back!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" I ask everyone "Let's go find Luce and Levy."

"Yeah." Almost everyone in the guild cheered.

"But what happens if Lucy and Shrimp doesn't want to see us?" Gajeel just had to ask. That alone already put everyone in a gloomy mood.

"Sometimes you can a real killjoy." A random person within the guild said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yes. They are off to save Lucy and Levy. However, as I said before things aren't going to be so cliché. I plan to add some twists of my own to make it more unique like I don't know having Lucy, Levy, and Ji go on a quest and basically make it a wild goose chase for Fairytail. That's all I'm telling you guys because** **I don't wanna spoil it. I really appreciate reviews guys and suggestions too!**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	5. Wait, the Blessed Sword Does What?

**And now, here comes the not so cliché part of the story~**

 **The Sun Sets, Even in Paradise**

Chapter: 5 Wait, the Blessed Sword Does What?

* * *

 _Levy's POV_

After the ordeal all three of us went through last night, I suggested that we all go to the library to calm our nerves, mostly Ji since she's still a little kid. I was in the nonfictional part of this huge library. "It's too bad you can only go to this library in the daytime." I've looked through all the A section but I didn't find anything that interested me. So, I tried the B section. As, I scanned through all the books I found a particular one that caught my eye. I took it out so I can have a better look at it. The book was leather and it seemed it wasn't used as much as the other books in the library. On the front in gold letters it read, " _Baransu Neko Mythology_ " in gold letters. "Could they be talking about that weird looking cat Lucy and I talked with yesterday?" I thought to myself.

Interested to find the answers, I opened the book to the first section and read out loud. "Baransu Neko is a cat like creature that always has 2 different fur colors that are the opposite of one another. So in other words there can be a red and green one, an orange and blue one, a black and white one… Wait that's the cat we saw." I looked closer at the drawings they all seem to have the same fur design as the Baransu we saw. I continued to read on. "Their purpose is to keep the balance of good and evil on Earth. So, to do that they target the "weaker mages" and grant this wish to become more powerful or stronger. However, Baransu also does something with the mages soul, they turn it black. The black soul doesn't come instantly but over time meaning they slowly turn the mage into…" I stopped reading aloud and continue to read silently. I paled when I read the last part.

"Lu-chan" I called out to the blond who was reading on the other side of the library. "You might want to come and take a look at this." She gave me a confused look but placed her book down and walked over to where I was. "Read this page." I told her pointing at the front. It took her a while to read it, maybe because she wanted to read it twice to make sure she did misread anything and she too paled.

"I should've known that him granting our wish would be too good to be true." She said putting her hands on her face.

"Let's not come with any conclusions, I haven't even read the whole book yet." I said, turning to the table of contents page. "See. There's a page that has a way to fix it."

At this news, Lucy stood back up. "How do we fix it?"

I turned to the required page and pointed at it and we read together. However, it wasn't the news we were looking for and I started to feel sick. "If we do that… then what about Ji?" I asked.

Lucy thought for a while but eventually sighs in defeat. "We have to Levy. No matter how much we really don't want to, we will be forced to. It's better to do it sooner than later because I don't want to hurt our nakamas.

"Ok then. So now that we have our powers I believe it's safe to ask this question now. Are we planning on joining Fairytail once more? After all, Ji could make more new friends like Wendy."

"I had a feeling you were going to ask that Levy. I thought about it last night and I was thinking about not going back to Fairytail. I mean, sure we left to get stronger but now that we made the wish, we literally changed who we are. Anyway, we have to go find the Blessed Sword don't we?"

Levy smiled. "True. I'll take that reason." She stood up and walked near the exit. "Come here Ji! We have something to tell you." I called out the little girl. When she came near, I told her the news. "We're going on a quest."

"Really?! What are we going to do? Is it going to be one of those epic quests where you get to slay monsters, or sail the seven seas, or-"

"We could do that but were looking for the Blessed Sword." Lucy cut in sweat dropping at all the options.

"Do we still get to slay the bad guys?" Ji asked with a determined look on her face. I guess she really wants to feel like she's the good guy on this adventure.

I laughed. "Sure Ji. We still get to slay the bad guys."

She grabbed Lucy and my hand and led us to the exit talking about when we finish the quest we get to be declared as heroes of the world and things along that line. All Lucy and I could do is give each other a saddened look as we boarded the train to Summerfield.

 _Wendy's POV_

Loke is leading us straight to where Lucy and Levy are. Hopefully, they're ok. When we reached the last place he saw them, which was a big open field, they were gone!

"They last time I saw them was right here." He said.

"What if they left? They wouldn't stay in this one place for more than a day right. They probably knew we are going to start looking for them."

"I don't think they even knew you guys were planning to look for them."Loke replied. "How about we ask someone?"

We all split into smaller groups and fanned out. I saw a smaller villager walking so I decided to ask her first. "Excuse me? Have you seen two mages here? One has fair skin and blond hair and the other one is shorter with blue hair."

The little girl thought for a moment. "I saw them walk into the inn but I also saw them leave that way in the morning with a little kid." She said, pointing to the right.

"I will fly from above to make the search easier." My partner Carla said before taking to the sky. I continued to walk and I noticed another villager standing near an old library and Team Natsu, Juvia, and Gajeel were there.

"Actually yeah I have. They were actually in the library a few minutes ago. Then they left with a little girl who talking about talking about going on a quest to find the Blessed Sword. I think they decided to start their quest in Summerfield at least that's what the blunette said." That was what I heard when I got closer.

"Summerfield is about a 2 hour train ride from here." I informed them. Of course the dragon slayers complained until we got on the train that's when Erza stepped in.

"We'll find you Lucy and Levy I promise. Before it's too late." I whispered determinedly as I looked out the window.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I think for the next chapter I'm going to write in Ji's POV. Hehehe~ It's going to be fun to write in a little kid's perspective. So, I'm looking forward to this. So what do you guys think of the story so far? Feel free to tell me on the reviews ^.^**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~** **(** **づ｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **)** **づ**


	6. Our Super Amazingly Awesome Quest Begins

**Hey guys. Just so you know, I had a ton of fun writing this~**

 **The Sun Sets, Even in Paradise**

Chapter 6: Our Super Amazingly Awesome Quest Begins?!

* * *

 _Ji's POV_

"Levy-sensei! I've never been on a train before!" I yelled bouncing up and down the seat. "The whole world is moving quickly." I gasped and smushed my face against the window. "Are we time traveling Levy-sensei?"

She laughed, amused by my amazement. "No Ji were not time traveling. If we were, we would be in a telephone booth but aside from that, we should be there in about 5 minutes." Levy-sensei said, checking her super cool watch. Then, she put on those odd looking glasses of hers and she started reading an electronic book.

I directed my attention from Levy-sensei to sleeping Lucy-sensei. I poked her cheek. In response she sleepily attempted to swat my hand away. I giggled and continued to poke her cheek. "Ok. Ok. I'm up." She said shaking her head. "Hey Levy-chan, are we there yet?

In response, Levy lifted up her special glasses. "Actually, yes. Yes we are."

"Finally! I felt like I was going to fall asleep!" I said jumping off the seat and running through the open train doors.

Lucy-sensei followed me out and yawned. "Why do you make sleep sound like it's the worst thing in the world?"

As soon as she yawned, I yawned as well. "Because!" I yelled, clenching my fist. "Sleep is contagious!"

"You mean yawns are contagious." Levy said, stepping out of the train and stretching. "Well, I guess this is Summerfield."

It was a very old looking village but still quite lively. The place was super sunny. That's probably why it's called Summerfield. There were people strolling outside and the children were running about, chasing each other. I looked at the children sadly.

"Are you feeling ok Ji?" Levy asks concerned.

I grabbed a hold of her hand. "I've never had a friend that was my age. Not even when my parents were alive. I was mostly… alone most of the time. They said it was for my protection but I don't know what they were protecting me from. How will I know who's a friend and who's not?"

She squeezed her hand and looked at me straight in the eye. "As Walter Winchell said, a real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out."

"Wow! Then you and Lucy-sensei must be absolutely, undoubtedly, undeniably really good friends. I mean, you said all your nakamas abandoned you but you guys are still like besties." I said in awe.

"So Levy-chan, what exactly are we doing here in Summerfield." Lucy-sensei said getting us back on track on our quest.

"Well, we need a map to get to the top of Mt. Yuma." Levy-sensei said reaching her my tippy toes so she can point at the mountain that is oh so far away. "And I heard that Summerfield has the best map makers here in Fiore."

"Oh! While Levy-sensei looks for the maps can you and I go shopping?" I ask Lucy-sensei excitedly.

"I guess. Only because when Levy-chan gets into a conversation with another smart person, they tend to talk for hours and hours." Lucy-sensei teased.

"I'm just going to get going now… So we'll all meet in that inn at 3." She said after glancing at her watch.

"Hear that Ji? That gives us about 5 hours to go shopping." Lucy-sensei cheered.

"Woohooo! I've never gone shopping before." I told Lucy-sensei as we walked past the shops.

She let out an over dramatic gasp. "You're parents didn't even take you shopping?" She said in mock surprise.

"I know right! I never got to go on like legit shopping trips. Now that I think about it… I've never even been to a grocery store."

Lucy did another dramatic gasp. "That won't do at all. Girl I need to enlighten you. NOW!"

 **-=~Timeskip~=-**

I'm skipping down the cobblestone path to the inn as Lucy-sensei speeds walks, trying to keep up with me. We booked a room before we all split up and when we opened it, Levy-sensei wasn't in the room yet. I can see Lucy-sensei's eyes narrow and a devious smirk was plastered on her face. "I bet Levy-chans's still flirting with that cute librarian we saw a few hours ago~" She said in a sing-song voice. I giggled. Lucy-sensei can be so childish at times but I like that. She's like balanced. She knows when to be serious and she it's a good time to kick back and play around. Then, Levy walked in smiling. Time to set Lucy-sensei's plan into action.

"So how did it go?" I asked smiling.

"It went great. I got two maps. One to get to the mountain and the other to get to the top of the mountain."

"No, no, no. How did it GO?" Lucy asked emphasizing go.

Now Levy-sensei was really confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Tsk tsk tsk." Lucy-sensei said, grinning once more. "Stop trying to play innocent Levy-chan. Ji and I totally saw you flirting with that, I must say, good looking librarian a while ago.

And… cue the blush. Her face was so red, it made an amazing contrast to her blue hair. Even though she was obviously embarrassed, she still tried to defend herself. "We were not flirting! We were… were… we were discussing important things!"

"You mean you two were discussing when you want to meet at the café." Lucy-sensei teased.

"You two are so mean." Levy-sensei started pouting.

Then I looked at the clock. 11:30. I yawned and stretched.

"Well I think it's about time we hit the hay right Lu-chan." Levy-sensei quickly said. She probably used my yawn to avoid anymore of Lucy-sensei's teasing. Now it was Lucy-sensei's turn to pout.

"Fine. Goodnight Ji, Levy-sensei."

"Good night Lucy-sensei and Levy-sensei."

"Good night Ji and Lu-chan"

And with that, one of them shut off the light and I lied there waiting. Waiting for sleep to pick me up and carry me to the city of dreams.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I will be posting a new chapter on Christmas day ^.^ And I still had a lot of fun writing this~ I would really appreciate any reviews at least so I can tell if I made any mistakes or if what I'm writing is actually good XD**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai Goodnight~**


	7. We Have to Leave Now?

**Sorry for not being able to post anything on Christmas ^.^'**

 **The Sun Sets, Even in Paradise**

Chapter 7: We Have to Leave Now?

* * *

 _Ji's POV_

It has been nearly four days since we got here. We're still here because Levy-sensei is still trying to study the map and decide which route we should take. When I got up, it must have still been early because Lucy and Levy-sensei are still asleep. I lay there for the next fifteen minutes or so but I can't seem to fall asleep and the sun is already up. Coming to the conclusion that I won't be falling asleep anytime soon, I got dressed, and went outside for a short walk. I heard Levy and Lucy-sensei talking about a long journey so it's might as well I stretch my legs for little. When I exited the inn, I stopped to put on Levy-sensei's glasses. I woke her up in the middle of the night because I was having a hard time sleeping so, she told me now would be a good time to study some type of magic.

"Hmmm… I've never heard of a type of magic called koyera."I giggled to myself. "It doesn't even have magic after it. It's just called 'koyera.' Then again, I can't judge since I've never heard of any kind of magic what so ever." I thought to myself, not noticing two shadows above me and a group of people following me.

"Excuse me?"A soft voice came from behind. I turned around to face a girl who's slightly taller than me with blue hair and a bunch of people behind her.

"Oh hi!" I took off the glasses so I can see them without the words blocking the way.

"Hey, you look like that girl the other girl from the old library described." He said (I think) to me.

I pointed to myself to make sure he was talking about me. "Me?"

"Yeah. Do you know to girls by the name of Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden?"

That guy knows Lucy and Levy-sensei so that must be Natsu. The person Lucy-sensei has been talking about. Why would they be looking for them if they hurt their feelings?

"Maybe?" I say cheekily, slightly tilting my head. Now I wasn't trying to be annoying, nor was I trying to be a brat because heroes don't do that. However, Lucy and Levy-sensei specifically don't want me giving out their locations. Especially to these guys. It would ruin the "quest."

"Maybe? What do you mean maybe? You were seen with them."

"I was?" I reply innocently.

"Oi! Just tell us already!" An gruff angry looking man with long black hair said, annoyed.

"Yes. We need to know." A red headed lady says calmly.

Before I can say anything, a huge explosion was heard from the middle of village.

"Robbers!" I blurted out, running towards the sound but I didn't get far. Someone grabbed me by my arms.

"You can't come. It may be dangerous." A blue haired woman said, putting me down.

"B-but I can handle it!"

The lady smiled and put me down. "Juvia knows you can but we need you safe so you can tell us where our friends are."

I pouted. "I really wanted to try out the new powers that I learned so far…" I thought to myself. "But, this is a great distraction."

Once I was sure they all left, occupied by the band of robbers, I made my great escape. Ok. Maybe it wasn't so great but I have to get to Lucy and Levy-sensei and tell them that Fairytail is looking for them. Once I got to the inn, I can see them waiting for me with worried expressions on their face.

"Ji, where have you been?!" Levy asks picking me up abruptly and checking to make sure I was ok.

"I was walking around the village. Also, I met some people."

"Why are you going around talking to strangers?" Lucy-sensei asks warily, like a mother questioning a child.

"Well, when I put it into context, they're not really strangers. Considering how you told me so much about them."

"What are you trying to say Ji?" She asks, not yet grasping what I'm trying to tell her.

"I saw Fairytail and they recognized me from the old library." I said simply.

After I said that, Levy-sensei, who was still holding me, handed me to Lucy-sensei and ran back into the inn. We didn't say anything, rather just stand there in a moment of silence until Levy-sensei returned with all of our stuff.

"You're not lying are you Ji."

"No. I saw one with red hair, salmon hair, black hair. Oh! There's also that nice lady who talks in third person and-"

"You can tell us more later. If they're really here that means we've got to get going if we want to get to that sword."

Lucy-sensei puts me down and hands me my small backpack we bought when we first got here. Levy-sensei grabs her two maps and stuffs it into my backpack along with several books. I gave her the glasses to put in my backpack and we run (or much rather speed walk) to the very end of the village where there was a large valley. As soon as I stepped on the green grass that the valley was filled with, my throat starts to feel weird.

"Am I the only one who feels a weird lump in my throat." I say whisper.

"No. This is the Valley of Whispers. It was put under some kind of spell by a king who ruled it long ago. I can go into details later but all we need to know is that it's now known for all the robbers and bad people that are scattered among the place. We won't be able to hear them coming nor will we be able to alert anyone if they attack so we need to all be very careful. Little did Lucy and Levy-sensei know, we've already attracted some predators.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update on Christmas like I said I would. A lot of things happened like me staying up until midnight. Also, it took me a while to come up with a name for Ji's power (I know that's a bit pathetic). I'm not going to tell you what her powers enable her to do (I know, I'm such a bad person XD) but it will be revealed slowly throughout the story. For now, I'm just going to tell you that her senses were enhanced, hence how she figured out that there were robbers in the village and that there's someone following them. I'll see you in the next chapter~**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	8. Did I Get More than What I Wished for?

**Hey guys. I would have posted sooner but I wanted to show more of Ji's power. The only problem was that I didn't know what kind of powers she should have since I don't want her to inherit too much power or it will make her "that character" (you know the characters that are basically considered invincible and all powerful no offense). So I took some time to think about it and I think I found some suitable powers. Hope you guys like it ^.^**

 **The Sun Always Sets, Even in Paradise**

Chapter 8: Did I Get More than What I Wished for?

* * *

 _ **-=~Back At the Village Where Fairy Tail are~=-**_

 _Juvia's POV_

When Juvia returned early, since she saw that everyone went to deal with the robbers, she saw that the little kid was gone.

"Did she run away because she was scared?" Juvia mutters to herself but shakes her head. "That can't be right since she wanted to help defeat the robbers."

"Juvia. Natsu and the others sent me to tell you that the robbers are defeated so their coming ba-" It was Wendy and she probably stopped mid-sentence because the girl was gone.

"What happen to the girl?" Carla asks after landing.

"Juvia doesn't know. I think she ran off."

"She ran off!" A chorus of disbelieving voices yelled simultaneously.

"Uh… Yeah. I think I saw run to the inn over there and two ladies were standing there looking for someone." A new voice came from behind all of us. We all turned around to see another young lady hiding behind one of the buildings, probably still thinking the robbers are here. She was pointing at the tall building a few buildings down.

"Thanks. We really appreciate it. And with that we sped walked to the said building.

 _Lucy's POV_

"Umm… Lucy-sensei… I think there's people nearby." I can feel Ji tugging on my sleeve. I couldn't hear anything much less see anyone.

"Levy-chan must have given the book for Ji's powers… What if it's too early for that?" I couldn't help but think that to myself.

"Well, nobody's attacked yet so we can't really do anything for now. We can't waste time looking for people when we're looking for the sword for now, especially when we have people looking for us." I whispered.

"What exactly does the sword do and how are we supposed to use it to get 'revenge?'"She put quotes around revenge.

"Well, when we use the sword, it will be in a way that will cause so much pain for them." Levy says with this uncharacteristic dark look on her face but it quickly changed back to her regular one. "At least in an emotional way."

"An emotional way?" She echoes, obviously disappointed that there wasn't going to be any action.

"Well yeah. If you hurt someone emotionally, one, it hurts a lot more than a wound can and two, it can last longer than a wound can." Levy explains.

And with that we continued to walk on silently. It wasn't an awkward silence though. I can tell everyone was in deep thought.

 _ **-=~Timeskip~=-**_

 _Juvia's POV_

"What do you mean they recently left?" Erza asks with a serious tone for the hundredth time which is making the inn keeper shrink back in fear. The sun was already setting and who knows how far Lucy and Levy cold be.

"Well, they left about the time the robbers attacked. I don't blame them. It was completely chaotic, everyone was trying to flee the village." The inn keeper explained. "They went towards the Valley of Whispers which is north of the village."

"I know this is completely irrelevant but am I the only one who's thinking this is starting to become a wild goose chase?" Loke asked, popping out of nowhere.

"Juvia forgot you were here. Why didn't you return with Lucy?" Juvia asks.

"I would but ever since she made that wish with that cat, all of us spirits have been feeling weird, like we were slowly getting weaker… We were starting to get a little suspicious so they sent me."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Natsu was already at the door, impatiently tapping his foot. "Are we going to stand here and have a conversation or are we going to go save Lucy, Levy, and the others?"

And with that we set west towards the strange valley.

 **(This is in Third Person)**

"No wonder all these thieves and bandits target people here." Ji whispered as she dodged one of the attacker's blades. "And I told you there were people here Lucy-sensei!"

"I didn't doubt you. I just didn't want to go around looking for them." Lucy replied springing back as another attacker tried to stab her in the middle.

Levy was using many of her pens. She was creating animals, changing their battle field, even having summoning the soul from her soul pen. Anything to grant them some kind of advantage but there was still an overwhelming amount of thieves targeting just them. The lions were handling it quite fine but it's using a lot of her magic to summon and them and keep them on the field. Not to mention she changed the field from grassy to mountainous mostly for the benefit of Ji and she summoned the soul she had from her soul pen. Even though they were making good progress, Levy was starting to think that despite the wish they made, they might not have enough magic to defeat them.

"Lu-chan, these thieves aren't like the others." She said as she caught her opponent by the arm and flipped him over. "These ones are really persistent. I think it's about time we let Ji use her magic."

"Finally!" Ji whispered as loud as she could. Unfortunately, that left her completely distracted and one of her opponents quickly came up at stabbed her in the arm.

"No point in using magic when you have no arm." The attacker said, his eyes narrowing before right back straight at her with the intention to make another blow. However, as he got closer, Ji clapped her arms together and right before he was able to stab, she disappeared with only some thin smoke left behind. She didn't really get far much rather she appeared right behind him and kicked him really hard to the ground. Then the girl picked up the dagger her opponent dropped before smiling cheekily. "Ji obtained a new weapon." She said in her best narrator voice which again left her an easy _distracted_ target for her enemies. This time she was the one kicked down by another thief and he was smart enough to stand on her hands. Obviously, she wasn't so fond of that and even had the guts to spat at him which really got him looking for revenge. Not only for his fellow partner in crime but for his pride. He lifted up his own dagger, trying to gain as much energy as possible as he lifted the dagger higher. But before he had any chance, Ji was forcefully taken from his grasps. She looked around, Lucy and Levy were still trying to fend off the attackers so she twisted herself so she can face her captor. However, despite area change, she couldn't see the thing.

As for Lucy, things aren't going her way. For now she's using Shooting Star which knocks many out but that requires a lot of magic energy.

"I could really use Gemini right now…" Lucy groaned as she got stabbed from behind by one of the thieves. All she could do for now was jump back and reach for her keys. When she opened her pouch, all her keys except Leo's were gone!

"Gemini! Where are you guys? I really need you right now!" She would feel panic but a golden circle appeared from below her. Then Germini's symbol appeared on her hand were her guild mark originally was. Even with that strange ordeal, the thieves kept coming.

"You guys won't quit won't you." Lucy says half challenging and half complaining. Then she held at her hand, exposing her palm expecting some kind of ray to shoot out of it. Instead, another Lucy appeared in front of the original.

'Whaaaa! Only Gemini can do that! Unless… I somehow inherited the power… That explains why their key is missing.' Lucy thought to herself but quickly shook the thought away.

"Lucy use Shooting Star." She commanded the other Lucy. "Then that means I can use…" She smirked. She focused her energy and thought of the spirit. Aquarius's symbol then replaced Gemini's on her hand. She then used the move that Aquarius liked to use, especially on Lucy and wiped out the remaining thieves. After that, Lucy started to feel very light headed and everything faded into black.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Huh. I wonder what happened? And what was the thing that saved Ji? So what do you guys think of my** _ **attempted**_ **fight scene. I don't really think I did too well on it. I guess it's just one of my weaker (weakest) strengths in writing. I dunno, I could be wrong. Tell me what you think of the fight scene in the reviews ^.^ Oh and what do you guys think of Ji's power?**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	9. Can We Keep Her?

**Hello again~ So, the mystery person will be revealed in this chapter!**

 **The Sun Always Sets, Even in Paradise**

Chapter 9: Can We Keep Her?

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

It hurt. My body. My heart. My soul. Only to be temporarily healed with the loyalty and kindness of my friends then wounded once more by someone I care about. It's always been like that.

Slowly, my sense of feeling started to come back. Rather than feeling sore, as expected, I felt my head pounding. Either my head grew too small or my brain grew too big. Anyway, it felt like a hangover, a really bad one a that. Not to mention, I have the feeling like my soul was just stabbed several times in a very slow manner rather than the sharp quick pains I used to have. I took a deep breath, hoping that it would clear away the pain I was feeling in my soul. I groggily open an eye. Of course everything was blurry but everything soon started to focus. I could see Levy, Ji, and a mysterious person all surrounding me. Her skin and her slightly messy hair were white as snow and she had the bluest eyes I have ever seen. And… are those round cat ears?! Not only that, but she was wearing black clothes which almost looks like uniform with a small black hat to complete it. I slowly sat up in confusion.

"Who are you?" I tried to ask normally, but it ended up slurred.

The mystery person gave me blank expression, which gave me no way to tell her emotion but she answered calmly. "My name is Starlight."

Then Ji butted in. "Yeah! She totally saved me from being stabbed." She added but then she puffed her cheeks. "But I could totally have handled it by myself."

"Chijitsuna, you know that isn't true and you shouldn't be jumping into people's conversation." Starlight says keeping the calmness in her voice but still being assertive.

"Can we keep her Lucy-sensei?" Ji pleaded shaking my arm. "Pretty pleeeeaasssee?" Now she's just starting to sound like a little kid.

I gave her a 'seriously' look. "You can't keep people Ji. Even you should know that."

"But she can transform into a tiny walking kitty~"

"I'm a tiger. A white Siberian tiger." The albino corrected.

I turned to Levy who hasn't spoken yet.

"She can transform." I asked but instead I said it more like a statement

"Yup." She confirmed

"From a tiny tiger to a human."

"Uh-huh. She reminds you of Happy, Carla, and Lily doesn't she?"

"However, I'm not an exceed. At least, not completely, I believe I'm half exceed seeing that I have most of the characteristics, I don't have wings." Starlight informs. "However, many people mistake me as one though."

I nodded slowly, recalling all the good times I had. But then, Ji just had to ruin it.

"Soooo~ Can we keep her?" She asked sticking her face into my field of vision.

I huffed, annoyed that Ji keeps asking me this question. "She can come with us if she'd like but we can't force her to."

Then she turned to Starlight, probably giving her a puppy face. Starlight sighs, her facial expression still hasn't changed, and placed a hand on Ji's head. "I guess I don't mind coming with all of you. The way you all stick together as friends no matter what deeply impresses me."

Ji cheers and then proceeds to hug Starlight and turn her head towards me. "She's never had a friend before! Can you believe it?"

Starlight sighs once more and places Ji down. "I told you already Chujitsuna, it's because I lived up north. It's cold, constantly snowing, and is usually dark and quiet. It is extremely difficult to find a friend, much less make one. In that environment it's basically every man for himself."

I was going to another question until I realized that one, Levy was gone and two, we're not in that strange valley anymore.

"Where are we and where did Levy go?"

"She left to get you some food and we're in another village near the valley. We didn't backtrack if that's what you're thinking." Ji said, finally lowering her voice to an acceptable level. "When you passed out, we carried you and traveled all night to this village."

"Oh. Thank you, I really appreciate that." I felt touched. Even though they are my friends and it would have been expected that they would've taken me no matter what condition I'm in, I couldn't help but feel warm for once in a long time. Speaking of time, what is today?

"Hey how long was I out?" I blurted out.

"About a 2 weeks. You used up nearly all your magic energy." Ji said casually says resting her head on her hand.

"So, if it took us 8 days to get to the valley and I was out for weeks… We've been gone for nearly a month!" I put my hands on my head. It wasn't really much of an accomplishment but I couldn't help but feel surprised. Time went by so fast.

Levy kicked open the door. She was holding about four or five plastic bags full of food. "Good news guys." She said cheerfully but I can tell it was far from that. "We're halfway there to the mountain. The other half, we have to travel by boat. That's a good thing because that will probably slow Fairy Tail down, considering they have two dragon slayers with motion sickness. As she set the food down she directed her attention to Starlight who transformed into her smaller form. She really did look like a tiger with white fur, not that I doubted her, but she had a symbol of a star on her forehead. "No wonder she's called Starlight." I thought to myself.

"Starlight do you want some food." Levy asks after she placed all the food down. Then she sweat dropped. "I still feel bad for accepting that you weren't hungry last night."

The albino shook her head. "I'm still not hungry."

"Ack! Do you at least want to eat some of the sweets?"

Starlight paused for a moment eyeing the small box Levy was holding and nodded. "I guess…"

This certainly got Ji's attention. "Wha! How come I have to eat before getting dessert?"

"I can share some if you'd like but you have to finish eating." Starlight says as she receives the box from Levy.

And with that, we all started to eat. Well, all of us except Starlight. I guess she was trying to hold up to her promise she made with Ji but the box of sweets are really tempting her. I can tell by the way she keeps staring at the box like a hungry cat stares at a bowl of milk. Eventually, while we were in the middle of eating, Starlight opened the box and took one of the treats and took a bite of it.

"Hey you promised!" Ji whined and proceeded to eat even faster than before.

The albino didn't say anything. She just stared at the treat she bit into. "What is this?" Starlight asks, still staring at it.

"Umm… It's a sugar cookie." Levy said warily, not knowing what may happen next.

"This. Is. Amazing!" She held up the cookie. I swore I saw a bright light shine on it but that was probably just me.

"Aha!" Ji suddenly stands up and points at Starlight. "I finished my food so you have to share." She declares reaching for a cookie but Starlight moves the box out of range.

"Not until you've walked three laps around the village." She said.

I noticed Ji get pale after that as if she saw something horrifying. "What do you mean?! You said after I finish my food."

"Yes. But now I say you have to walk three laps then you can have the cookies." Starlight says, taking another bite of the cookie.

Ji pouted but seeing that it wasn't going to get her anywhere, she sprinted out the door to complete her three laps.

"So." Starlight says, as she pulls out another cookie from the box. "When do we plan on leaving?"

We were all silent for a moment but then Levy answered. "Once Lu-chan has enough strength, then we can go."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, I introduced our newest character. I don't think I really explained her personality that much as I hoped. Basically, the best way to describe Starlight is that she is a dandere. She also doesn't show her emotion that much so people she knows usually see her with a blank expression (that maybe explained in another fanfiction if I decide to use her in more often in my stories). Also, Starlight is very polite when it comes to people she doesn't know but when she eventually gets to know them, she will talk more casually but usually, she tends to be very distant. That's probably going to be my last new character I'm adding. Now they're almost to their destination, just halfway. Can Fairy Tail get there in time?**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	10. Are We There Yet?

**Now that the introduction are over, back to the story!**

 **The Sun Always Sets, Even in Paradise**

Chapter 10: Are We There Yet?

* * *

 _Ji's POV_

My two day break went by fast! No wonder Levy-sensei advised me to enjoy it as much as possible and I did. Well, that is if spending time with Starlight counts. I'm trying really hard to be her best friend since she doesn't have any… Anyway, right now we're carrying a boat. I can see the crystal sand being washed over by the clear teal water.

"Wow, the water looks so cool and clean!" I said awestruck. "I've never seen a beach before. I feel like I missed out on a lot when I was forced to stay at my house." I sighed, slightly disappointed. Then, I can feel Starlight stirring in my backpack. It's about time she woke up. I let go of the boat, took off my backpack and placed it on the sand which made it sink a little. She crawled out in her tiny form and took the time to look around.

"You guys were doing work without me?!" She asked, her brows furrowing in frustration. "I can't accept this! I will row… by myself."

I sweat dropped. "There's no need for that." I stammered. "You're just going to tire yourself out again!"

But Starlight, being the stubborn kitty she is, transformed into her human form and walked to the two ladies with me trailing behind her.

"Are we all set?" She asked as we got closer to them.

"Yup. The best part is the island is straight ahead." The bluenett pointed right in front of her.

I can see it but it look fuzzy and faint, almost like it was transparent.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I hopped into the boat with my arms crossed, probably giving some wild grin. Lucy-sensei was the second one to get on the boat.

"You know, you really remind me of Natsu." Lucy-sensei says messing up my hair and I pouted.

"You messed up my hair~" I whined.

Levey-sensei was next to enter the boat. She was holding two beautiful boxes.

"I wonder who they're for…" I think to myself but decided not to ask.

Starlight was the last one to get on the boat, pushing it onto the calm sea, and wadding in the water first. She and Lucy-sensei picked up the paddles.

"Straight ahead, correct?" Starlight asks.

Levy-sensei was busy staring at the map but she nodded anyway. And with that, we set off but soon after we started to gain some distance, I had this weird feeling that something was there, watching us. I looked back and saw three flying animals. "Seagulls can be white but can they be blue or black?" I thought to myself.

 _ **-=~Meanwhile at the village the 4 girls were at~=-**_

 _Third Person_

Team Natsu and the others look up as the three exceeds return.

"Did you find them?" Natsu asks his most trusted friend.

"Aye!" The blue exceed did a small salute. "They're traveling by boat to some place."

"Very well then." The red head said, crossing her arms. "We'll just have to travel by boat then."

Two dragon slayers went visibly pale. Then Natsu looked up at Happy. "Can you carry me to where they're at buddy?"

"No way. You're just as heavy as Lucy." The blue cat said, dismissing the idea with a wave of his paw.

"Just suck it up flame brain. We're here to save Lucy and Levy."

"Oh yea popsicle-" Natsu didn't dare finish after he saw the death glare Erza was giving.

"I hope the two of you know the longer we stay here, the farther Lucy and Levy are."

"Yes. Erza-san is correct." Wendy squeaked from behind, holding a map of what appears to be a mountain. "I believe their heading to this mountain but I don't know why?" She says showing them the map.

"Well, what are we waiting for? The tide to wash them back to us?" Gajeel growled impatiently.

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled pointing at to the beach.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **We're getting close to the end~ What's going to happen next ;D**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	11. Is the Sword in There?

**The Sun Always Sets, Even in Paradise**

Chapter 11: Is the Sword in There?

* * *

 _Third Person_

"Ugh… I don't think I can handle it much longer." Natsu complains as he attempts to crawl off the boat. However, Erza kept him in place by stepping on him.

"You're going to endure it. For Lucy and Levy!" She declared lifting her fist into the air while Freed just sat there awkwardly, watching it all go down. It kinda is an awkward situation when you're sitting in a boat with two sick dragon slayers, a little girl, and a red head declaring something about justice.

"Such a manly statement." Team Natsu,Freed, Gajeel and the exceeds could here Elfman's voice from afar. The rest of Fairy Tail decided to stay behind, seeing that they all can't fit all the members on one boat. Gajeel's been quiet for a while. Probably because speaking would make the sickness worse.

 _ **-=~Meanwhile~=-**_

 _Levy's POV_

We finally made it. I thought I was about ready to jump overboard because Ji would not stop complaining about how sick she was. "There's no way she could have motion sickness." I thought to myself , remembering that she rode a train like it was normal. "Then again, she didn't have her powers until recently…" I accidentally said that thought aloud.

"I-I may have gotten my powers recently but I swear, I've been studying really hard. I mean I learned a lot about using my magic…" Ji rambled on with a terrified look on her face. "But please don't think I can't handle it just because I just learned this recently." She looked like she was about to cry and Starlight gave me an awkward look. Obviously, she has never dealt with these situations so I gently place a hand on her head.

"Don't worry about what I said Ji." I said gently, like a mother comforting her child. "I was just thinking about your sickness you complained about. I'm proud that you're trying to prove yourself."

"Yeah." Lucy chirps. "It shows that your serious about learning you magic and that's what makes you a great pupil."

Then Starlight joins the conversation "From my observations, she appears to be a child being raised rather than an obedient pupil."

"Hey! I can be obedient!" Ji protested

Lucy Starlight, and I all sweat dropped.

"You could… You just choose not to." The albino says bending down so that Ji and her meet eye to eye, giving her the same emotionless look.

I guess Ji took that as an advantage and jumped onto her back. "Let's go get the sword." She yells much to Starlight's annoyance as she points to the cave near the top of the mountain.

"I'll have you know that I'm a tiger, not a pony." She abruptly stands up, throwing Ji off, and glares at the little girl. Despite the look, I could tell that Starlight is extremely amused by Ji's antics. Ji smirks and latches onto one of Starlight's legs and a ghost of a smile formed on Starlight's lips.

"Those two have gotten noticeably close over the past two days. It's like a strict stubborn mom and her energetic cocky daughter…" Lucy pointed out. "Anyway, where do we go now Levy-chan?"

"Oh yeah, there should be some sort of trail somewhere, or so they say. Then when we get into the main cave, there should be connections of smaller caves." I said pointing at the 'trail' that happens to be a bunch of stones leading to someplace.

"They used that to keep track of where they are, yes?" Starlight asks looking at me.

"Yeah, so don't touch those Ji!" My voice went from calm to a yell in two seconds as I watched the little kid try to grab at stone. Starlight Immediately picks her up and places her on her shoulders in an attempt to get her to stop.

"But those stones have been there for about a year or so!" She complains, pointing at the stones. "They've been moved from their original spots by a centimeter or two. That was obviously caused by the semi-strong breezes from this island."

I was deeply impressed. "I guess her earning magic made her see things that regular people wouldn't notice." I thought to myself as I followed the trail of stones with everyone walking behind me. As we followed the tedious trail, I started to reflect on everything we've been through.

" _We've been through a lot… And it's been what? A month? A month and a half? Now that I think about it, I feel like Lu-chan and I were kind of… overreacting. I mean, was it really the right decision to leave the guild. Then again, it wasn't much of decision it was more of a bet. A bet that we were bound to lose right from the start. Then again, do we really have to do this? We could have all gone back to Fairy Tail but instead we chose to go after the Blessed Sword. After we get the Blessed Sword, what is Starlight and Ji going to do? What going to happen to them? They could always go to Fairy Tail. But I'm pretty sure they would probably travel around the world."_ I smiled as I thought this. _"Whatever makes them happy is fine by me. After all they deserve it. Knowing them, they'll probably travel the world; create their own adventure. I can just imagine Ji growing up to be-"_ My thoughts were cut off when I felt someone grab a hold of my shirt. I whipped around to see Lucy's concerned face.

"Umm… Are you sure we're supposed to go that way?" She asked warily, pointing at the one of many caves I was just about to walk into."

I face palmed at myself. "Sorry Lu-chan. I kinda got caught up in my thoughts." I muttered as I pulled out the map from Ji's backpack and put the two wrapped box inside. All the caves lead to different parts of Fiore except one which is where the Blessed Sword is, so one wrong choice and we can end up somewhere we don't want to be in. I put on my glasses from Baransu and set it to magnifying glass mode and studied the map. I easily narrowed down to 3 caves, seeing that the others lead to waterfalls, forests, and underground caverns and mines. "I should give this map to Ji so she and Starlight can explore later." I thought until I saw a small silver splotch on one cave and in the middle of the splotch was a small white dot.

"Aha!" I smirked to myself. "This is the cave we need to go to." I pointed at the cave behind us, farthest to the right.

As we walked through the cave, we were all tense, expecting something to jump out of nowhere and attack. Instead the cave just got narrower and the ceiling was getting lower. I got so narrow that Starlight had to put Ji down in front of her and we were forced to walk in single file. And as the ceiling got lower, I started to feel more uncomfortable. If I was starting to get uncomfortable due to the low ceiling, then I can't imagine what Lucy and Starlight are going through. Before we know it the ceiling was so low, we were forced to crawl.

"If I stay here any longer, I think I'm going to become claustrophobic." Starlight mutters miserably. I don't blame her, she being the tallest one here.

Finally, I can see a light. The light encouraged us to crawl faster. One after another, we squeeze through the opening, me being the last one to see the spectacular sight. The inside walls was a shimmering silver color that made the whole cave sparkle. In the middle was a small pond with water that was as blue as the beach's water. Surrounding the pond was grass as green as emeralds, which is pretty odd considering that we're still in a cave… At least I think we're still in a cave. But there's so much space that it doesn't _feel_ like a cave. Anyway, in the middle of this extravagant scene was the Blessed Sword. Floating in a beam of light, which seems to illuminate the whole 'cave,' in all of its glory.

"We did it…" I breathed. I glanced at Lucy who had a sad expression hidden in her eyes. I grabbed a hold of her hand and nodded. It's time to get our revenge.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, chapter 12 will probably be the last chapter! I'm so excited, and I hope you guys are too.**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	12. Is It the End of the Road for Us?

**Welcome to the last chapter~ And may I warn you ahead of time, this may cause a feeling called sadness… I know it made me feel sad.**

 **The Sun Always Sets, Even in Paradise**

Chapter 12: Is It the End of the Road for Us?

* * *

 _Third Person_

"Finally!" Natsu yells with utter glee as he scrambles off the boat as if his life depended on it.

"Oi! Didn't I tell you to suck it up ash for brains?" Gray says, stepping off the boat.

"You don't tell me what to do stripper!" Natsu shoots back.

"Here we go again." Carla groans as the two boys start arguing. Then, some stones caught her eye. "Hey, I think I found something."

However, the knight was paying attention to something else. Erza grabbed both of them by their shirts. "No arguing. We need to get into the cave, find Lucy and Levy, and have Freed perform the cleansing spell."

"The cleansing spell? So it like, reverses their wish?"

Erza would have face palmed if her hands weren't occupied so she sighs. "No, Natsu. If they feel a pain in their soul, it means that it's slowly turning black and when it turns completely black, they will turn into witches. So, Freed's cleansing spell will destroy the black magic that's building within their soul." She quickly explains before walking over to Carla. "You said you found something?"

"Yes. It seems to be a trail. What if Lucy and Levy left it there?" Carla asks pointing at the rocks that lead to the cave in a single file.

"I can't smell their scent on their rocks but I can smell it beside it." Wendy concludes. "So someone else must have placed the stones and the two followed the trail."

"Well, let's just follow them by their scent since they've obviously been here recently." Gajeel said, not wanting to waste time by studying a map. "By the way, I know this probably might not be important but I can smell the little girl from before and there's one more that is completely unfamiliar."

Erza nods, understanding what it could mean. "We'll just have to be cautious then. But then again, we might not need to because they're probably occupying Lucy and Levy."

"Well, we don't want to take any chances." Pantherlily says from above.

"Aye! For all we know, she could have a really bad temper or be just as scary as Lucy." Happy adds.

So, they set off, following the girl's scents with the dragon slayers in front.

 _ **-=~Meanwhile~=-**_

"Go ahead Ji." Lucy encourages the girl. "Just take the sword. Nothing is going to happen to you."

'But something is going to happen to us.' She frowns as she thinks that but she shakes the thought out of her head and replaces the frown with an encouraging smile.

The little girl is excited but is also cautious about something for once.

"Why can't you take it?" Ji asks.

"Only ones that have a completely pure soul can take the sword. That's why taught you the magic you know now." Levy answers. "Not only is it powerful magic, but it allows you to also retrieve and use the Blessed Sword."

"Hmmm…" Is her only response as she reaches for the sword. Her skin turned a pale silvery color when it was exposed to the beam of light. She grabs a hold of the sword. The grip felt smooth and she could feel a cold feeling creeping on her fingertips to her palm as she pulls the sword from the beam. Seeing that she's completely fine, she holds the sword up in victory like she's always wanted to do.

'I'm one step closer to being a hero!' She screams in her mind.

While Ji is basking in her glory, Lucy and Levy gives a quick look to Starlight. At first the tiger feels concerned and suspicious but nods anyway and slips out, using her exceed form this time, and walks to the main entrance of the cave.

 _ **-=~Meanwhile~=-**_

The group just made it to the main entrance. It was a hard hike, climbing over boulders and balancing on thin trails. The exceeds, however, had no problem getting up the mountain.

When Team Natsu, Gajeel, and Freed got to the entrance, they see a particular cat wearing a black shirt that had long sleeves, a black and white skirt, small black, leather boots, and a small black hat with a small pom-pom to top it off.

"Who are you?" Erza said, abruptly picking up the cat while everyone (especially the exceeds) sweat dropped.

The kitty was unnerved and keeps her stoic look. "You must be Erza Scarlet. A mage from Fairy Tail, yes?" She asks before turning to everyone else. "I assume you are all from Fairy Tail?"

"Yes. How did you know?" And still, who are you?" Erza has a feeling that cat knew Levy and Lucy. How else was she supposed to know about them.

"Well, my name is Starlight Winters. I know because, I guess you can say I am good friends with your friends Levy and Lucy."

"Wait! Do you know where they are?" Natsu asks.

"Of course she does pyro! She obviously came here with Lucy and Levy so of course she knows which cave they went into."

"Here. Follow me." She wriggled out of

 _ **-=~Meanwhile~=-**_

Levy and Lucy can both hear Fairy Tail closing in. They have to act quickly.

"Ji." Levy says slowly but seriously.

The little girl looks back at her mentors. "Yeah Levy-sensei." The little girl can feel that both Lucy and Levy's magic energy has depleted extremely.

The two mentors trembled a little, mostly Levy so Lucy spoke for her. "We need you to use that sword on us." She said but to Ji, it sounded like a whisper. The little girl couldn't understand.

"B-but this sword has a lot of magic power and your magic energy was somehow drained… Won't it… kill you?" She whispered the last part, hoping that she won't get the answer she didn't want to hear.

"Yes. That's why we need you to use it on us." Levy said, regaining her composure.

"Don't tell me that's your way of getting revenge?!" Ji cried out. No! There's no way she'd allow Levy and Lucy, the two that she considered her care givers, her parents to be killed. By her much less. Sure she had Starlight but, she wanted everyone. She hadn't felt the feeling of family ever since her parents died in the fire and her brother left her. Now, she had to kill her new 'parents.' Tears were threatening to fall as she was cruelly reminded of that disastrous fire. The one that destroyed her family and the love that went with it.

"No. It's not. This has to happen for a more important reason." Lucy says calmly. "If you don't, we will become witches. We won't be the same as we are now and we'll plunge the world into chaos. Please Ji. You said you wanted to be the hero." Lucy didn't want to say the last part, knowing she using Ji's dream against her. "Sometimes heroes have to make sacrifices so hundreds of thousands of thousands of people can live." Ji's tears started to flow.

It was true and Ji knew it. She tried to take a deep breath but the hiccups was making it extremely difficult. She accepted it. Their fate, her sorrow, the outcome. After accepting this, her eyes seemed to have changed. Now, when she focused her attention on Lucy and Levy, she can see their souls. Levy's was royal blue and Lucy's was gold. As beautiful as it was, a mucky brownish black color swallowed up half their soul. Then, like instinct, she raised the sword. It started to glow a strange orange color and she pointed straight at the two. More tears wouldn't have fallen if she didn't see Lucy and Levy nodding and giving her one last smile. Deep breath and close your eyes. The poor girl almost fell over by the sheer power of the sword as a beam shot out. She couldn't tell if she hit them. It was completely silent. No screams or cries of pain but Ji refused to open her eyes. The silence already told her enough. With her eyes still closed, she fell onto her knees. Despite her closed eyes, tears still managed to slip through.

"Lucy… Levy…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm sorry guys! This is the end of the story… I felt really bad when I was typing this, almost like I was going to cry. Do you guys want some kind of sequel because I kinda wanted this to end in a happy way but when I planned for the story, I already chose some kind of sad ending. So, tell me in the reviews whether I should make a sequel or leave it as it is because I don't mind either way.**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


End file.
